monsoonjrs_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Duchy of Zanzinut
The Grand Duchy of Zanzinut was founded by Extreme_Extra on March 26, 2015, on a small island, named Zanzinut. It was built to be a nation to house all of the former Donut Empire's Members after donut was raided on March 24 during the Central Powers-Ondrantium war by Monsoonjr and Lolistan. During it's 8 day long lifespan, it became extremely wealthy and powerful, ammasing at its height 7 members and a huge amount of territory, including 3 fortress outposts at its borders. It discovered 2 new continents and mapped 3 continents and 2 oceans. Asdf Mapping was the leader of Zanzinut for 6 days of its life. Zanzinutian Civilization was not competely destroyed, but it moved when it was attacked by an unknown greifer over fears of not being isolated enough to avoid war. 5 of its members moved to an extremely remote land and founed Stoneholm. Zanzinut's legacy was one of good. It's territory was taken over by the nearby nation of Catzkali after it was bandoned, and after some tension, it was agreed that the island of zanzinut itself would be turned into a historical heritage site, with a museum to hold artifacts of the civilization. It also sparked a flourishing of Duckism after it completed the Grand Duckic house, and Duckism is still prominent today. DYNASTIES Zanzinut Dynasty '- (3/26 - 4/3) This dynasty was ushered in when Extreme_Extra, after a long expedition, found a remote island and named it "Zanzinut." He then commenced building of a base on that island, to hold all remaining members of the raided and destroyed Donut Empire. After trying to improve relations with the nations with Ondrantium and Harinia, the construction continued. Harinia made an embassy at Zanzinut during this time. It reached 7 members and became the nation with the most territory on the server as of 3/31. It also became extremely rich with iron, clay, gold, sugarcane, and cactus. It explored a huge amount of previously unknown territory in its area, covering thousands of blocks in each direction. It ended when the Zanzinutian Terrorist Attacks, occured, and the residents decided to move because too many people knew their location. '''Etrian Dynasty '- (3/25 - 3/28) This dynasty is one of the two successors of the Donut Empire. It is in a valley, covered from sight. It is the most religious dynasty on the server, and it is ruled by KKAP. It currently has only one structure, the Grand Duckic House. The only religion allowed there is Duckism, and it is very hard to get around the region if you do not speak Etrianic. Though the dynasty not in the alliance, it is friends with the Central Powers. It was disbanded when KKAP joined Zanzinut. 'Stone Dynasty '- (4/4 - 4/26) This dynasty is the rebirth of Zanzinut (kind of.) This Dynasty began when Zanzinut was attacked by JavaSea, and the people of the nation decided to move and rename to be safer and more isolated. This dynasty is presided over by TLMapping, from the new citadel of Stoneholm, located far out in the wilderness. It has seen much progress in defense and was the first time in the history of Zanzinut's people where the people of the nation were willing to make alliances. They allied with Harinia and the Central powers, but held their isolation sacred and did not let any non-members know their location. '''Icas Dynasty - (4/12 - 4/26) This dynasty is considered the successor of the Holy Etrianic Kingdom. They strictly follow the rules of Duckism and Eamer'goy (Duckic feng shui). They also strictly follow their policy of isolationism and keeping neutral. It's location is known only to 3 people. The king, KKAP, is also the founder and grandmaster of religion. It's main focus is inhabiting the land that it surrounds and securing its position. It does not have any relations with other nations except for Stoneholm. They moved to a far away location so that nobody can find them (farther than Zanzinut and Icaswitz). They restrict any members from telling anything about Icaswitz's location.